characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lalah Sune
Lalah Sune is a supporting character and returning antagonist within the anime 'Mobile Suit Gundam'. Background Not much is known about Lalah's past, only that she lost her family during the war between the Federation and the Principality of Zeon. Char Aznable "saved" her and convinced her to join Zeon in which she started to discover her Newtype abilities and used these to help Char in anyway she can. Powers and Abilities * Newtype Physiology: Newtypes are people who have achieved a new stage of evolution. In order to adapt to life in the war, Lalah's body evolved granting her a plethora of unusual abilities. ** Heightened Mental Awareness: All Newtypes upon reaching a certain stage of development have much higher awareness, allowing them to appear as if they were almost psychic. This allows her to sense her opponents and oncoming attacks making it difficult to get a surprise attack on her. ** Enhanced Reflexes: In conjunction with the above ability, Lalah also has superior reflexes to the average human soldier; so much so that she needed a mobile suit specifically catering to her Newtype abilities just so that she had a mech that could keep up with her. ** Precognition: Because Lalah is so developed as a Newtype, she possesses a minor ability to see the future such as when she knew the outcome of a battle that had pilots she had never seen before. ** Telepathy: Lalah can easily communicate with friend and foe alike, telepathically (so long as they also have heightened mental abilities). ** Empathy: Lalah can also sense emotions allowing her to get a better grasp of someone's character as shown when she could tell Challia Bull was not doing things out of concern for Char. ** Levitation: Lalah can negate the effects of gravity on herself. ** Hallucination Inducement: Lalah has unintentionally caused hallucinations on her opponents. Equipment * MAN-08 Elmeth: This is the mobile suit specifically designed for Lalah so that she could use her Newtype abilities in combat. ** Mega Particle Gun: The Elmeth is outfitted with two Mega Particle Guns for ranged attacks. As they are powered by the Elmeth's Minovsky fusion reactor, they have potentially unlimited ammo. ** Psycommu System: This system receives Lalah's brainwaves and translates them into computer commands and as such Lalah can operate all of Elmeth's functions by thought alone. ** Bit: These are remote beam weapons that Lalah can use to attack from multiple angles at once thanks to the Psycommu System. The Elmeth has 12 of these. Feats Strength * The Mega Particle Guns can tear through battleships. Speed * The Elmeth can easily keep up with the RX-78-2 Gundam. * Was able to prevent a blast from the beam rifle hitting Char's Gelgoog. * Was able to react with enough speed to prevent Char from being killed by the RX-78-2 Gundam. Durability * Elmeth is made out of super-hard steel alloy. Skill * Took out four battleships in one day * Held her own against Amuro twice * Was able to hit test targets with a 70% success rate * On her first mission she was able to completely overshadow her escorts * Char Aznable himself has said that Lalah is a better pilot than him. Weaknesses * The voltage used for Lalah's brainwaves has a tendency to surge backwards which results in Lalah being exhausted more easily. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mechs Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Gundam Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Namco Category:Sunrise